


Show Me Belle

by musingofmychoosing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Gen, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingofmychoosing/pseuds/musingofmychoosing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Skin Deep, when Rumplestiltskin tells Belle to fetch some straw, but really he is letting her go. Regina never shows up to change Belle's mind about leaving Rumplestiltskin. He decides to keep an eye on her throughout her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Belle

Belle clutched her basket and quickened her pace, trying to clear away all her thoughts and let the sound of her footsteps on the dirt road distract her mind. The forest scenery was beautiful, but she hardly paid any attention to it. She would soon reach the small town that was near the outskirts of the Dark Castle.

The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, had let her go. He made her a deal as was his custom. He would tell her the story of what happened to his son when she returned from town with some straw. She had been shocked that he would trust her to return, but instead he smiled sadly at her and said "I expect I'll never see you again."

He was letting her go and with no price to pay, unlike the first deal she had made with him. He had saved her people and lands, Avonlea, from the ogres in return for her to become caretaker of the Dark Castle forever. Belle, in a desperate and impulsive move, had accepted the deal. She had agreed to essentially give up her freedom and become the Dark One's prisoner. 

Her father had been horrified and pleaded with Belle to stay away from the "Beast." The powerful, infamous, magic-wielder Dark One with his strange golden-green skin and appearance to match his scary legend.

However, she had quickly discovered, in the past few months, that he was not so beastly and monstrous as others thought. It was not easy at first. She would cry often because she missed her family and friends. Then, everything began to change when she had implored him to spare Robin Hood's life and he did. Reluctantly, but he did. Though he denied it and made up a silly excuse of having missed his target with the arrow. He had even given her a library after that and also made a silly excuse for it. The next day she no longer had to stay in the dungeon anymore.

He gave her a room to herself, complete with clothes and furnishings. He made an excuse once again, saying that he had to make a long business trip and that he could not be there to let her out of the dungeon everyday. So, he gave her a room and freedom to roam the Castle, but she could not leave it. And then he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that very day.

Belle had been happy and hopeful that perhaps they were on a path to friendship. She ran her errands around the castle and she indulged her curiosity by carefully examining the numerous rooms and the trinkets contained within them. 

She was careful not to touch many of the objects, she did not want to accidentally release some magic or spell that could harm her. She guessed that Rumplestiltskin had probably attained so many objects through his deals and travels.

But some of the objects puzzled her and she came to sense that Rumplestiltskin kept them for sentimental reasons. Like the worn and humble clothing made for a child. She had pondered and tried to piece together Rumplestiltskin's personality and feelings through the various objects he collected and kept in the castle. She felt that he did indeed have a heart and feelings just like any ordinary man. 

Yet, he had not returned for almost a couple of months. She had started to worry about his whereabouts. When he finally had returned, he seemed distant. He had become more serious and reserved. Belle had thought that perhaps the business trip had not gone so well for him. A rarity she was sure. But as the days passed his quiet mood did not change. 

Had all the kindness been a whim of his? Belle wondered. After all, she had not gotten a chance to truly know him.

Whim or no whim, Belle could no longer remain silent and she decided to try talking to him again. Ask him questions like why he spun so much straw into gold. And she had been delighted to see how he had started to open up about himself. He even asked her about her own life before she came to the castle.

And then he proposed this new deal. He did not state it with direct words, but essentially he was letting her go. It made her wonder if all this was his whim again. But Rumplestiltskin never breaks his deals. She was sure he would not show up suddenly and drag her back to the Dark Castle. He was giving her a choice. 

She could return and he would tell the tale of his lost son, or never return at all. But why was she even pondering this deal? It should be an obvious choice. Leave the Dark One. So, why does this feel like a difficult choice? Belle wondered. If she returned, would his manners and mood towards her change again? A whim again? Would she risk losing her freedom again?

Belle shook her head trying to clear her mind again. "No, don't think!" she told herself. No, her freedom was too precious to risk. Nothing could be greater than having ones free will and freedom. She took a deep breath, trying to fill herself with strength and determination. She realized that she had finally reached the little town.

She walked around in a bit of daze at first and then stopped by the man whom was selling straw.

"Are you looking to buy straw today kind lady?" he asked.

Belle was silent for a few moments, her heart beat faster, she began to feel overwhelmed. This was it, this was the moment she had to decide her fate. 

"My lady?" the man questioned her again.

"N-no...no...no I am not looking to buy straw kind sir...I was wondering if there is an inn where I may stay the night?"

The man pointed her into the direction of an inn that would be suitable for her. She thanked him and went in search of the inn. It was not far off. It was small, but the accommodations were decent. 

Belle panicked for a moment when she wondered how she would pay for the night's stay. Rumplestiltskin had given her a little pouch with money to buy the straw. She was surprised to open the pouch and see it filled with so many coins of all types, but mostly gold coins. Certainly more than needed for straw. She paid the inn keeper and then inquired about possibly obtaining a carriage soon for her future trip.

Once Belle settled herself in her room, she began to think what her next step should be. She had thought in her haste, to find a carriage and quickly make her way back to Avonlea. But now she decided differently. Perhaps it would be best to write her father a letter telling him that she was free to return to Avonlea. Perhaps he would send for her or even travel himself and meet her here in this town.

Perhaps not.

Now Belle saw how foolish she was not thinking matters thoroughly as she walked on the path into this town. She had been too busy trying to empty her mind of thought. And now she felt doubts and worries smothering her. She was starting to realize that there might be some problems. What would her father think of her? What would Gaston, her once fiancé, think of her as well? 

When she had agreed to become Rumplestiltskin's caretaker, she and everyone else knew that the implications would be far greater than the dusting of some cold rooms. She and everyone else knew that torture and even rape were a likely possibility. 

Yet, Rumplestiltskin never laid a finger on her or even threatened her with such vile acts. No, even when the despicable Sherriff of Nottingham had offered information to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for a night with her, Rumplestiltskin had refused and punished him. Belle was still a maiden with her virtue untouched. But would anyone believe her?

The thought of Rumplestiltskin hurting her like that was quite silly to her now, she remembered how he seemed almost flustered and startled if she even tried to get near him. Belle smiled at the thought of all those little moments with him.

Rumplestiltskin himself and everyone else in the world seemed to think he was a monster. Belle saddened at this. She did not believe he was a monster. She decided she would write her father the letter soon and hoped that they would believe her and welcome her back. 

For now, she was tired and simply wanted to sleep. 

She lay on the bed and although she did not want to think about Rumplestiltskin, she found that she could not stop herself from doing so. It was in her nature to think things through. She had to stop running away from her thoughts.

To not go back to the Dark Castle should be an easy choice for her, but it was not, it pained her. She admitted to herself that she did care. She did want to know what happened to his son. She wanted to keep forging the friendship they had started. And why shouldn't she be friends with him? He was clever, kind to her, and made her laugh. 

Belle tossed from side to side trying to get comfortable on the bed. She looked out the window. She could tell by the darkness outside that it was very late in the night now. She could not the see the Dark Castle from here. She suddenly envisioned Rumplestiltskin standing in one of the towers, looking out a window, waiting to see if she would return. It filled her heart with such sadness. To think he could be so lonely caused an ache in her heart. 

She looked over at the table in her room with the little pouch of money atop it. So much money was not an accident, he was making sure she would have more than enough to take her home. He was not expecting her to return.

She closed her eyes to welcome sleep and to fight the tears. No, what a silly thought. He is not waiting in that tower all alone for me to return, she told herself again and again. She willed herself to believe that. Otherwise it would break her heart.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

In one of the Dark Castle's towers, Rumplestiltskin stood unmoving like a statue, staring out the window with great intensity. He had stood like that for hours until an old clock struck midnight. It was too dark and late to travel on foot at this hour. Most people were asleep at this hour.

He finally accepted that Belle was not returning. The faint dark voices in his head mocked him for being foolish enough to think that perhaps she might return. How could he have considered that anyone would choose to willingly be in his company? Foolish indeed.

Hesitantly, he walked away from the window. He thought about other times in his life when he had been rejected and feeling he was not good enough for anyone to remain by his side. At those times a strong bitterness had entered his heart. But, he could not feel any bitterness towards Belle. No, she was light in this dark world that should be free. He had been foolish to think that such light would want to be in the presence of his darkness. That's all he felt now, sad and foolish.

He thought himself too dark and too much of a monster to have Belle near him. It was only through their first desperate deal that he had managed to snatch her away from her family. It had been a whim to make her his price for saving her lands. His price was usually something that was precious to the desperate soul. Little did he know how precious Belle truly was. His deal for the protection of her lands had been cruel. He could imagine the hate that Belle's father harbored against him. It was the case with all these deals that always ended with people hating him and making him countless enemies through the centuries.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly froze at the idea of his many enemies. He did not fear them, he could not be killed, but his thought suddenly drifted on Belle's safety.

What if one of his enemies knew about Belle somehow? What if they ambushed her on the road? How careless could he have been to just let her walk away like that? He tried to calm himself down with the idea that no one truly knew about Belle's presence here. But, he had mentioned his "promising maid" to the Evil Queen, Regina, at one point.  
He had been careful to always keep the mirrors covered so Regina could not spy on his castle through the mirrors. But still, there was a chance that something might have been missed.

Anger, worry, and desperation all fought within him causing his body to tremble. He had not felt so horrible since all those years ago when he lost his son, Bae. 

He had to make sure Belle was well. He did not want to use any of the mirrors to locate her. Regina might then suspect something and wonder why he was interesteded in watching Belle. He had to think of a safer way.

Rumplestiltskin remembered a crystal ball that had belonged to a witch from a different realm. At the time he was disappointed that Jefferson had not been able to bring back the magical red slippers and instead brought him this crystal ball. He went searching for it like a madman throughout the castle. Belle had cleaned and reorganized many of his objects around the castle, but that meant that now he could not find it quickly.

Finally he found the crystal ball. It did not work very well in this realm, only for a few moments at a time, and yet, he couldn't be happier that he had it. At least Regina could not spy on him through it as he used it. It was separate from the mirrors of this world and so it was out of her reach.

Actually, he remembered that the crystal ball on Maleficent's scepter worked much the same way and perhaps better, but he did not have time to fight that old dragon right now. He would if there was no other choice.

Rumplestiltskin held the crystal ball in has hand, he tried calming himself and only thought of Belle, he exclaimed, "Show me Belle!"

After a few moments an image started to appear amidst the swirls of the crystal ball. Then, he was able to see Belle. He could tell she was in a room, calm and deeply asleep. She seemed safe and well. The image focused closer on her. He had never seen her sleep. She looked so serene and beautiful. With her pale skin and chestnut curls around her face. Her closed eyelids hiding her most striking feature, her blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen and they sparkled with her every emotion. He stood still, smiling and mesmerized by her image.

He could have watched her sleep for hours, but the magic faded from the crystal ball and the image disappeared. Rumplestiltskin was disappointed, but also a bit more relieved to see her safe. He had thought Belle would have been on a carriage by now, quickly making her way back home. He decided at that moment to use the crystal ball to keep a watch on Belle until she arrived safely home.

After a few moments Rumplestiltskin held up the crystal ball again and once more exclaimed, "Show me Belle!" But this time the crystal ball did not light up. He hoped that it would at least work once a day. At least until he truly had to let her go.


End file.
